1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a craft set and more particularly to a craft set to facilitate the decorating of an individual's fingernails.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are and have been numerous craft and/or toy sets in the marketplace, especially craft sets for children. Included are sets which allow children to mimic adult activity or to enhance creativity in the form of art projects.
There is a continuing need in the marketplace for new and creative products for entertainment purposes, play value and to enhance creative and artistic skills.